


他与冬

by d1skguang



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 群桥
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d1skguang/pseuds/d1skguang
Summary: 11年4cc 群群在家看某人比赛（没错就是《冬》





	他与冬

他与冬

  1、

  没有参加4cc，陈伟群窝在家里喝咖啡看录像。  
  他看见那个人在乐声响起时，朝沙发上抱着被子的他，飞了眼花。转瞬，随着第一个4f失败，他又在纯白赛场上溅起满身冰花。  
  比堕落人间的炽天使还要好看。他不是路西法，是Asmodeus。  
  陈伟群喉结一动，咖啡混着奶味腻在唇色，口感奇怪异常，像极了他不尴不尬的暗恋。  
  高桥大辅在领奖台上捧花，自矜而动人的一双眼不知又飘向哪里。此时南半球的布宜诺斯艾利斯应是夏季，高桥大辅却踏着冬天的步法，在北半球某座岛屿上舞动与和风文化大相径庭的热烈风情。陈伟群眼前幻出一道道柱式和弦，大调小调都流窜在日本人的冰刀下，音乐追着他的舞步。最后一个重音砸下，他眼神里燃着烈火，如每次完美发挥之后那样，双手握拳。  
  咖啡见底，日本人的tango是冷的。  
  “四十个冬天也未能摧毁他的朱颜。”  
  因他便是冬天。

 

2、  
  听筒里传来等待音，陈伟群抑住翻涌的情绪谨慎斟酌言辞。  
  高桥大辅就是一个偏执的完美主义者，因gpf的意外相撞，大奖赛、全日接连失利，此次4cc夺冠也只是他稳定情绪的一个步骤。  
  电话接通了。  
  “你还好吗？伤势要不要紧…” 事先预演妥当的一切被抛在脑后，陈伟群的世界又回到了十五岁，耳畔只有柴可夫斯基的乐曲，眼中只有高桥大辅，其余一片空白。  
  可他现在早不滑古典乐啦。陈伟群自顾自笑了。  
  他们都是爱笑的人，电话另头，日本人也轻笑出声，即使他全未洞悉北美少年暗潮汹涌的情绪。  
  “我一点问题都没有啦，pちゃん也要照顾好自己。”  
  握着电话的力道加大了，陈伟群贴近听筒，他似乎还能听到日本青年的喘息声。  
  让他知道吧。心底的七宗罪同时叫嚣。  
  不行。他又压下了一切妄念。  
  “遵命，大ちゃん。“  
  电话两侧的人都笑了。

 

3、

  下午，陈伟群也不知自己将高桥大辅的节目反复看了几遍，这是他自青年组起养就的习惯。  
  跳跃上的瑕疵远不能遮掩表演上的动情，这是一套值得收藏的节目。  
  皮亚佐拉生于阿根廷，亚热带季风气候注定布市的冬季温和而多情。  
  的确，高桥大辅的接续步是热辣的、滑行是缠绵的、眼神是妩媚的，但这一切落在冰上，又全然冷了下来。  
他以热情包裹孤寂，终究，还是孤寂。  
陈无意间望向窗外，温哥华的傍晚也下起了雪。  
  这不就是冬天吗？  
   
   
 


End file.
